1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to communication protocols and, particularly, to an auto-detection system and method for a communication protocol between a human-machine interface circuit and a driving device.
2. Description of Related Art
Driving devices require adjustment in different applications to achieve optimum motor performance. The communication protocol between a human-machine interface circuit and the driving device, along with transmission speeds therebetween, often determines the quality of communication. At present, a commonly used communication protocol is MODBUS. The MODBUS protocol includes an American Standard Code for Information Interchange (ASCII) transmission mode and a Remote Terminal Unit (RTU) transmission mode. The ASCII transmission mode includes six subprotocols, and the RTU transmission mode includes three subprotocols. The number of combinations between the subprotocols and the transmission modes is nine. The number of transmission speeds of the driving device is six. Therefore, the number of combinations between the transmission modes and the transmission speeds is fifty-four. When a specification of the driving device is lost or controls of a control panel are damaged, the setting value between the transmission modes and the transmission speeds cannot be acquired, necessitating a time-consuming manual search among the fifty-four combination forms.
Accordingly, an auto-detection system and a method for communication protocol are desired in order to overcome the described limitations.